


claimed

by anonorama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Vision, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony, F/M, Kink Meme, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Wanda, Sexual Frustration, Smut, WHAT MORE COULD U WANT TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonorama/pseuds/anonorama
Summary: Wanda is a proud, unwilling omega who despises submission, and refuses to mate even if it causes her physical pain.Cue concerned Alpha Vision, who decides that something must be done to preserve her wellbeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a Marvel kink meme fic i tidied up/reformatted to post on here, because we could always use more Scarletvision love ❤❤  
> might end up writing more for this because i'm shamefully weak for a/b/o and this dynamic was so interesting to try with them! if anyone has ideas let me know ;3  
> hope you enjoy~

Wanda gasps in sudden pain as an overpowering ache courses through her, droplets of slick forming between her legs. An inexplicable feeling of emptiness deep inside her longs to be filled, a stinging, harsh want that overtakes every other thought.

She limps to her bedroom door, clicking the lock before exhaling and slumping to the ground, the burning fire of her heat settling in her gut.

Every _month_ this happens, and it's never been fun, but she thinks it gets more unbearable each time. Not for the first instance, she curses the world that she ended up being an omega. She just can't get past the thought of letting anyone dominate her like that - far too proud to bare herself so intimately, to allow someone else to have their way with her as they see fit. Especially since the loss of her brother, Wanda has mainly kept to herself. While she enjoys the companionship and familiarity of her teammates, she would never want to mate with any of them - could never let herself be so vulnerable.

Wanda hisses as another stab of intense lust makes her shudder, undergarments already sticky-soaked. She craves being filled up with seed, taking in a huge knot that stretches her limits, but... she _won't_ let herself. She can't.

Collapsing onto the bed, her fingers ghost down south and circle her clit, knowing that the temporary satisfaction of bringing herself to orgasm isn't nearly enough to overtake this insatiable desire.

 

;,

 

One floor down, Steve raises his head to attention in the midst of a conversation with Tony, who skeptically raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Wanda's in heat again," Steve mutters, brow creased in thought, and Tony barks out a laugh.

"And you should care... why? Good luck getting to her. We won't see be seeing Little Witch for a while." He returns to a sheaf of papers, frowning. "Better take her off the training schedule for the next week."

Steve sighs and moves to leave. "I'm going to talk to her. She can't keep doing this to herself."

Tony frowns, fingers tapping at the desk. "Don't think that's the best idea. You know how she is, she'll only get offended. Lord knows we've been offering it to her for months. You think this time will be any different?"

"I gotta try. It can't be healthy for her to do this to herself." Steve clears his throat nervously. "And her smell..."

"Gotcha. You just can't keep away." Tony rolls his eyes. "You alphas. Whatever. Good luck with that."

 

;,

 

 _"No,"_ Wanda growls through the door. "For the last time, I'm not letting any of you take me."

"Wanda, it's for your own good," Steve pleads, the scent of her fresh heat clouding his mind. "Trust me, we all respect you as a friend and teammate, you've kicked our asses in training plenty of times. No one would think any less of you. We're just trying to help."

She hesitates for a moment, briefly letting her longing overcome her. She pictures one of her teammates bent over her - her hips on theirs, sweet friction and warm pleasure, her legs straddling them as she takes in their knot and rides it to completion, at long _last_ -

"No." Wanda's voice is quiet, almost pained, and she struggles to repeat herself. "Steve, I'm sorry, I can't let any of you do that. I'll be okay on my own."

He's silent through the door. He had a feeling it would come to this, and tells himself that as team leader, it's his job to put the wellbeing of his wards first, even if it means their discomfort.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

 

;,

 

"Went about as well as I thought?"

Vision hears Tony Stark's voice through the open door, and he hesitates outside the office.

"Yeah." He recognizes that voice as Captain Rogers. "I just wish she would let us help her. Kid's too proud for her own good. It can't be fun to suffer through every heat alone like that."

Vision tilts his head, concern flashing through his features.

"Eh, y'know. She'll come to one of us once she gets desperate enough." There's a creak of furniture leather as Mr. Stark stretches and yawns. "Netflix? I've had just enough of work for today."

"Alright," says the Captain, but Vision catches the tinge of distraction in his tone.

 

;,

 

Three days pass, and Vision hasn't seen a glimpse of Miss Maximoff since she locked herself away. Her teammates occasionally mention her offhandedly, with a pity in their voice that he knows she wouldn't appreciate.

Vision understood that Miss Maximoff typically remained in seclusion for the duration of her estrus cycles, however it had not occurred to him that this was detrimental to her health. The more he contemplates it, the more worried he becomes that she is seriously damaging her wellbeing. In any case, he isn't entirely sure if she's been obtaining proper nutrition, and he can't stand the thought of her wasting away alone.

So on the third day of her heat, late in the evening as the rest of the Avengers begin to retreat to their private quarters, he decides to do something about it.

He hopes she won't despise him too badly.

 

;,

 

Wanda lies curled on her bed, arms locked around her knees, trying to ignore the throbbing and stickiness of her nethers.

It doesn't help that almost every other part of her body is sore by extension. Her arms and fingers ache from the near continual unfulfilling orgasms they've attempting to bring her, she feels fatigued from lack of proper nourishment, and her head is pounding something _awful._

She tries to focus her mind away from the pain, thinking about sensations that give her pleasure. She imagines the sensation of warm water washing over her - running her fingers through the soft wool of the sheep at the farm down the lane - the rough spun fabric of the only handmade blanket she managed to bring from Sokovia. She pictures her brother, the pond they used to frequent back in their home country, the sight of the ground shrinking away when she first managed flight, looking out at the skyline from the top of the tower, and Vision -

_Vision?_

Wanda yelps in surprise, her concentration shattered, as the synthetic man suddenly phases through her door. "Vizh, that was _locked --"_

"I know." His eyes are scrutinizing her, dark in a way she's never seen from him before, and her irritation is suddenly undercut with a thrill of - something.

"Vision, you cannot be here. I locked the door for a reason. I'm not letting anyone take me --"

Before she can react, he's scooped her up, her wrists locked in his steel grip, as he pushes her back gently but firmly against her desk.

"Vizh!" She struggles against his hold, trying to push him away, but Vision is much larger and stronger.

"I apologize, but I wasn't looking for your permission." To his merit, he does look very sorrowful, as if he's only thinking of her own good. "This behavior you've adopted isn't healthy, Miss Maximoff."

Vision's eyes, reflective like a cat's, stare deeply into hers, and for a moment she's lost. Wanda knows, if she uses her powers, she could overtake him easily and force him away from her - but does she really want to? His heaviness pressed on her, legs spread against his hips, his heady alpha scent, and her resolve is turned to jelly. She imagines Vision mounting her like an animal, thrusting hard into her, and the thought alone makes her groan in anticipation, and _damn_ it but she can't take this any longer, why not just let him ravish her?

Her voice is hoarse, heavy with need, and she mutters, "Fuck me _now."_

Without another word, Vision leans in to capture her lips with his, and the kiss is surprisingly tender all things considered. His hands tighten around her wrists and her hips buck uncontrollably against his.

 _Just this one time,_ she thinks to herself. _Just once, to get through this._

His teeth catch on her lower lip, the spark of his lips and tongue trailing on her jawline, and Wanda gasps out, "Vision, _Vision,_ I need you _in me."_

"Yes, Miss Maximoff." His voice is huskier than she's ever heard from him, and the sound alone makes her dripping wet.

In a moment he's phased out of his sweater and slacks, and she can't help but glance at his equipment, whining out loud at the sight of his well-endowed alpha cock. The thought of him, balls deep inside her, knot swelling and capturing her makes Wanda absolutely tremble with need, her breathing quickening into a pant as his deft fingers remove her tank top and leggings.

_Maybe not just once._

One hand still gripped tight around her wrist, the other tracing intricate patterns down her abdomen, Vision tilts his head in curiosity as he scrapes a path that causes her hips to jerk.

 _"Please,"_ Wanda whimpers. His fingers brush against the damp front of her panties and she hisses a string of Sokovian expletives. Encouraged, Vision hooks the waistband and makes short work of the garment, and the overwhelming scent of her heat ensures that his cock is absolutely straining.

Her eyes are heavy with desire under her dark lashes, her long russet hair splayed messily across the desktop. Her chest heaves, and she licks her lips, eyes lingering on his throbbing erection.

If she thought her need was intense earlier, she's now consumed with the unquenchable desire that if she doesn't have that fucking _beautiful_ synthezoid cock inside her _right fucking now_ she'll just straight-up dissolve.

She intertwines her fingers with Vision's, her other hand reaching forward to brush against the magnificent member before her, and he growls and twitches his hips at her touch.

Starting at the base, with a deflated but _very_ enticing knot, she runs her fingers up a delightfully textured shaft with rivets and delicate vibranium plates, to his already leaking tip. Wanda gently guides his cock to her entrance.

Looking him in the eyes, she gasps, "If you don't take me right _now_ I won't be able to make it, _please._ "

Vision slams into her, and she swears she sees stars, but at that point all she's concerned with is riding out this intense pleasure for as long as possible.

"Faster, harder, _fuck_ , Vision, _yes --"_

 He pumps his shaft roughly into her, her words dissolving into fragments as he angles her hips to hit _just_ the spot she needs him, and he keeps going, harder and faster, never tiring, his heaviness pressing against her chest as he nips against the sensitive skin on her neck, the texture of his cock driving her wild. Her fingers dip between them to circle her clit, and she chokes back a loud moan of pleasure, his breathing ragged and intense.

The soft moan of her name on his lips nearly pushes her over the edge, and she digs her fingers into his hand.

Vision pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting in, _hard_ , right against her spot one last time, pushing all the way in and she feels that knot, _oh that knot,_ stretching her tight and filling her. Even locked inside her, Vision continues to buck his hips and she matches his thrusts best she can.

Wanda feels his teeth on her neck, breathing her name into her skin, his knot swelling inside her, and it's just enough to push her over the edge, crying out his name and shaking with pleasure.

"Vision --!"

When her walls tighten around him he growls, using his long dexterous fingers on her clit to keep her coming. It's enough to bring him to intense orgasm, all other thoughts gone to static, filling her up with his hot, thick seed.

He keeps his fingers moving, keeps pumping inside her as long as her orgasm lasts, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Gradually the pleasure coursing through her begins to subside, and she's heaving with breath, basking in the afterglow and in absolute awe of the synthetic man currently locked inside her.

 

;,

 

Vision nuzzles against her neck. "Was that too bad?"

She laughs softly. "Not bad at all. You were... very good. Oh, Vision, this was superb. I wish I had come to you earlier."

The synthezoid runs a trail of kisses across her collarbone, and she purrs in response to his affection. "I am glad to assist you. It worried me that you were suffering alone."

His fingers tighten in hers, and she smiles softly.

"I... could you..." Her gaze flickers down. "Could we do this again? Next time?"

"Of course." He kisses her again, and this time it's even more tender and sincere. His lips are soft in a way she had never imagined, smooth and delicate and with the faintest metallic taste. He pulls away, eyes glowing in adoration. "In the meanwhile, I think it would be prudent to obtain for you some libations. However, ah --" Vision glances downward, shifts his hips slightly, and Wanda is violently reminded of their joining as a jolt of pleasure streaks through her with every shift of his knot inside her. "I'm not too certain if we're fit to go walk among our teammates --"

"No." She grins slyly, relishing the slight astonishment across Vision's features. "Let them see me like this. Wouldn't you love them to see how you've claimed me?" And besides -" she shifts into a more upright position, "I'm absolutely starving."

Vision's eyes are full of adoration, his fingers gently brushing against the side of her face. "As you wish, Miss Maximoff. My services are always available for you."

Wanda could _really_ grow to look forward to this.

 


End file.
